I crave you
by Lily Noir
Summary: Yuuki wakes up from a beautiful dream with an enormous thirst for Kaname. It's the middle of the day though and he's sleeping, should she go to him?
1. Chapter 1

Here's one about Yuuki and Kaname ... ENJOY

I do not own vampire knight (well, unless you count my own little world) *sigh*

It all belongs to the wonderful Matsuri Hino

* * *

**I crave you **

She was having a dream, a beautiful dream. She was standing in the middle of a absolutely gorgeous field of blooming flowers and the greenest grass she has ever seen. And she's seen quite a lot, mind you.

Everything out here felt real to Yuuki.

She started walking, absentmindedly noting that she was barefoot. The earth felt good to her exposed feet. It was a support, a pillar that supports everything else that exists on it, firm and unmoving. And yet, it moulds beautifully against her bare soles.

The luscious green grass, that caresses her as she walks by, just swings in the wind, like it's listening to its own serenade. Its fleeting touch is just like the gentle fingers of a devoted lover. She enjoyed the sensations it gave her.

The luminescent blue sky overhead beamed at her, her silent protector who would watch over her for the eternity she is to endure. It too, like herself, will forever be unchanging, a constant in this forever changing world. The silent watcher of everything on this blue planet that life had chosen as its home.

A warm afternoon breeze floated against her skin. It felt like the warm breath of a loved person, of the person you loved. The only difference was that the breath of the one you longed for would heat you up inside, start a fire in you that's almost impossible to extinguish.

It's calm here though. There's no sign of any disturbances.

Everything felt so real because she had experienced something like this before, had seen it before. So it would have been easy to pass of as reality in this world, that, in fact, dulled your sense of reality.

And she would have, had it not been for the brightly glowing orb that was currently situated in the middle of the sky. Even in the lull of her dreams she saw what was wrong with the picture.

Vampires cannot stand under bright sunlight like she is right now. In the real world her eyes would be giving her 'Mission abort! Mission abort!' signals. You can bet on it.

Nothing even close to that is happening now. And she is happy to, once again, be able to see the sun and feel its gentle rays on her skin.

It's so lovely here. She doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to go to the dangerous reality and leave the security of this sanctuary.

But she feels something pulling her back, something she doesn't want to separate from, something that is not here.

A wonderful smell drifts slowly, almost lazily, to her. It captures her attention immediately. It's familiar and feels so essential that she feels depraved for not recognizing what it is, or why she feels such a strong craving for whatever it's coming from. So she follows it, hoping that it will lead her to its source, and recognition.

She passes the entirety of the vast field and stops at the edge of the forest.

There it hits her; what the smell is, where (or who) it's coming from and why she craves it.

And she sees him,sees _him,_ the one whose blood she smelt. The one whose blood she craves.

'' Kaname'' her lips utter, and her legs automatically start moving towards him.

He turns when he hears her voice. A soft, small smile appears on his beautiful face, and he raises his hand to her. But then he disappears, leaving her alone in her dreams.

_He _was the thing that was pulling her back, the deep attachment that she'll forever cherish.

And then, as if the mere thoughts of him have summoned it, she feels a strong and burning hunger engulf her. Its sheer force almost brought her to her knees, effectively crippling all cells in her body.

_Kaname_, they seem to call. _Kaname, _they scream.

'' Kaname'' she whimpers and loses her footing.

She wants him, she wants him near her. She wants to cling to him and never let go. She wants his warm, rich blood. She craves it above all else, she craves him above everybody else.

The sheer memory of his beautiful pale neck calls out to her, makes her hunger more and more.

Her hunger had grown until she can no longer contain it, until it's almost violent.

The dream she's in can no longer contain her, can no longer hold her in it's peacefulness. It shatters.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter

The real plot of this fic is in the next chapie ...

A little cliffy... I know *bad me!bad!*

But if all goes well I'll have the second part written and posted soon (as in within 24h soon);p

Thanks to all who read this, I hope you enjoyed it ... XD

*kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

heeere~~~~~~~~

just like i promised you the second chapter and the end ...

enjoy~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_**I crave you**_

Yuuki wakes up with a start.

That dream was so peaceful and calm. She can't remember why she woke up.

And then her hunger hits her.

She can barely breathe. The gasps of air that she pulls through her lips are small and short.

Her whole body, every little part and every cell in those little parts, can feel the sheer force of her craving for Kaname.

The pain and need are almost overwhelming, she feels like calling him. She wants to yell his name in hopes that he'll hear her and come. He probably would.

That would be inappropriate, though.

For a pureblood to yell, out of anything, let alone desperation, is practically unheard of. They always have to be cool and composed, always are cool and composed. You can never know what is really going on inside a purebloods head, they can never show you. It would be a weakness otherwise.

So if she can't call him, she could probably go to him herself.

Her cheeks flamed at the mere thought. She, go to Kaname! Things have changed so much since last year.

Last year she wouldn't have even hoped to be able to be this close to him, she wasn't worthy of him, he was too high for her to reach. She didn't remember anything, didn't know anything and as such had hurt him a lot. He was lonely and sad, and she was the cause of it.

Not anymore. She knows who she is now, knows what she is. And she knows him, remembers him. She doesn't cause him suffering by just being carefree and not knowing, ignorant (no matter how much he and her parents have wished for her to be). She can be here for him, be his support, his rock, a place where he can always return to.

She can always go to him, always be with him. She's of equal standing with him now.

Yuuki rolls over to her side as a new, fiercer wave of hunger rolled through her. She curls herself into a tight ball to cope with the ferocity of it.

She could see that it was day out in this new position.

She can't go to oniisama now, he's sleeping. She doesn't want to bother him. It would be selfish of her to wake him up just so she can feed, sate her thirst. He had waited ten years for her, in comparison she could wait until nightfall to get his blood.

But the hunger was so intense, so strong. She could barely keep it together as it is, what if it got worse? What if she couldn't control herself by the time she gets to have him? What if she does something to him unwittingly?

No, that won't happen. She won't let it happen.

She will go to him now.

And, with her mind set up, she leaves the room.

Her pace was quick as she walked down the corridor to oniisama.

It was the thought of sating her thirst, the thought of seeing him that lengthened her step.

The doors of his room stood in front of her, she could just push them open and go to him.

But as she's going for the handle, Yuuki starts to doubt her decision.

Surely she could wait another few hours, she's a pureblood vampire after all, thirst couldn't get the better of her.

But she's here already. The person whose blood she craves is just on the other side of this door.

She puts her hand on the old wood and stands there, still indecisive.

Beyond the door Kaname slowly opened his eyes.

He can feel Yuuki standing on the other side. He can feel her hunger and her need, her need for _him._ And that thought brought him such joy.

Even if it is to sate her thirst, she came to him. She came on her own, of her own will.

He could have her.

He has waited a long time for her. He wants her to be happy, to smile, to laugh out of her heart and to always be free and untainted. But he also craves her so much that he doesn't want to let her go.

The same part of him that almost succumbed to his wish to turn her back when she was still human now wants to forever chain her to him. He can barely fight it, can barely overcome it.

He is a monster, a sinful and tainted being, undeserving of her. His blood-stained hands should not touch her, they should not hold her.

And yet she still chose him. Despite all that he had done she still loves him, despite that she wants his blood.

She hesitates though. Presumably, shy as she is, she doesn't want to bother him.

Doesn't she know that she could do whatever she wished with him? Doesn't she know that he _wants_ her to come to him? He would take anything coming from her.

And yet she is still standing there, still indecisive.

He chuckles quietly to himself.

_My adorable gear girl_

The door creaks open silently, hesitantly and she enters.

His heart skipped a tiny little beat when he saw her.

She stands there, in her white nightgown, her hair cascading down her neck, past her small shoulders, down her back and chest. Her breath is small and short, quickly escaping her slightly parted lips.

She has a faint blush on her cheeks, most likely from the decision to come to him. He had the urge to smile at that, flattered as is that he still has that effect on her.

She is standing there, trying to hold herself back. If only she knew how much he wants this. He will have to urge her on.

''Yuuki''

She starts a bit, not expecting him to be awake.

Silly girl, of course he'd be awake when she's around.

He props himself up on his elbow and holds up his hand, silently telling her to come and take it.

She blushes further and comes.

''Do you want my blood Yuuki?''

Her blush deepens in colour and she nods '' Yes, oniisama.''

''You don't have to be shy about it, it's the most natural thing for us.'' He gently replied as his hand came up to caress the side of her face.

She leans into his touch.

''Come now, take what you want'' he says as he tilts his head slightly to the side to make it easier for her.

''Oniisama'' she utters as her eyes blaze crimson.

She gently cups the side of his face with her right while the other sneaks under his back to hold him closer. Her breath caresses his skin.

Kaname melts into her touch.

She licks the part of his neck she's about to bite and he relaxes further.

It's almost impossible to describe how much he craves her bite. He wants it almost as much as he wants her blood. And her blood is all he wants. All he'll ever need.

She bites him. It was quick, and not that painful. Not painful at all.

He puts an arm around her to hold her closer. He wants her to take as much from him as she needs, as much from him as she could possibly want.

The sensation of his blood leaving his body is mesmerising, the feel of Yuuki's lips on his skin exquisite.

But is stops all too soon for him.

Her lips leave his neck and her head comes up just in front of his own.

Her eyes, always so sincere and straightforward, look deep into his, almost as if unfolding the deepest parts of his soul. As if seeing everything in him, seeing through him like only she can.

Those unwavering eyes are the most precious thing in this world. He cannot resist them.

He pulls her in for a kiss, a sweet, gentle and love-filled kiss.

A kiss only meant for him.

A kiss only given to her.

''Do you want more?'' he inquires her as they separate.

They are still close enough that her breath softly caresses his face.

''No'' was her reply. She was blushing again.

She was so adorable like that.

Kaname felt a little pang in his heart then.

She would leave now. She would go back to her room and leave him alone in his.

If it was what she wished, he would not complain. She would still be there in the morning. But he wanted her to stay with him just a little bit longer, to stay with him at least until he falls asleep.

He wouldn't ask it of her though. He would do nothing that will inconvenience her.

''Can I stay here just a bit longer?''

His eyes widen a tiny little fraction more in his surprise. A quiet incredible feeling of joy fills him.

She wants to stay.

He pulls her in his embrace and nuzzles her hair.

'' Of course you can stay, Yuuki. You can do whatever you want when it involves me.''

And that's how they stayed, Yuuki listening silently to Kaname's heartbeat as her head lay cradled on his chest and her hand lightly caressed his cheek.

* * *

that's it *phew*

my muses mysteriously disapeared sometime during th writing of this chapter *bad muses! she scolds them when they return*

well i at least finished the chapter/story  
a crappy ending though

*heavy sigh*

thank you for reading ... until the next time we meet ^_^


End file.
